


just a servant

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Prince Seo Changbin, Soft Seo Changbin, Supportive Father, changbin and minho are best friends, changbin gets courted to marry a princess, changbin will become king eventually, courting, in love with a best friend, minho is changbin's personal servant but is more his best friend, minho is in love with changbin, no mention of the other stray kids members, servant in love with the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Prince Changbin of Amaris has to get married to a princess. His servant and best friend Minho has feelings for Changbin who doesn't know the older liked guys.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	just a servant

Minho followed Changbin towards the main room where Changbin's father, the king, needed to talk to his only son. Both Minho and Changbin were confused when two other men, who they've never seen before, with Changbin's father. "We have good news, son. You're going to court princess Alexa from Therondia." Changbin's father said, taking Changbin by surprise. "Oh... You want me to court a princess? Does this mean...?" "It means you're ready to rule over Amaris." Changbin's father said as Changbin smiled. He always wondered when his father was ready to give him the kingdom to rule over. "You're free to go back to your room. Tonight you'll be able to meet princess Alexa, so make sure to dress up." Changbin's father said as Changbin nodded, walking back towards his room while Minho followed.

"Did you hear, hyung? Father thinks I'm ready to rule over Amaris!" Changbin smiled as Minho nodded. "I heard... It's great. You'll be a great king." The older said as the younger nodded, sitting down at his desk. "And with a queen by your side." Minho said as Changbin chuckled. He never thought he would even have a queen by his side eventually. "Are you sure you want to marry someone you haven't met before?" The servant asked as the prince looked at him. "I'll meet her tonight I presume. Father wouldn't let me marry someone who isn't worthy of me, hyung." Changbin said as Minho nodded and sighed. He could never change Changbin's mind, even if he wanted to. He wanted the prince to know how he felt about him. But he was a servant and Changbin's friend.

"You don't seem happy for me. Hyung, you're my best friend." Changbin said as Minho nodded and smiled. "I am happy for you. But I just don't understand how you can marry someone you didn't choose." Minho said as Changbin sighed, getting up from his desk. "I'm prohibited to go outside. I could never meet a girl. I trust father, hyung." The younger said as the older nodded. "Or are you jealous? I know you haven't left the castle at all since father took you in." Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes. "Maybe Alexa's servant is a girl and is willing to marry you." The younger said as the older shook his head. "I don't want to get married, Changbin." Minho lied. He would love to marry, but gay marriage was prohibeted inside the kingdom. Even with Changbin as king, Minho couldn't tell the younger about his sexuality. Because then it would be too late, Changbin would already be married to someone.

* * *

Changbin looked inside the mirror, hoping he would impress princess Alexa at dinner. "Do I look fine, hyung? I don't want the princess to think badly about me." Changbin said as he looked at Minho through the mirror. "Don't worry, Changbin. I'm sure she'll find you looking handsome." Minho said as Changbin smiled. "I'm nervous... I hope things will go the way father wants it to go." The prince said as Minho nodded, helping the younger with his brioche. "Don't worry too much, Changbin. You always give off the best impression." Minho said as Changbin smiled. "Thank you." The prince said, taking a deep breath before leaving his room to see his father in the dining room.

Minho followed him as always, immediately noticing the princess Changbin would be courting. "There she is... She's really beautiful, hyung." Changbin whispered as Minho nodded. He didn't want to be there. "Son, I want you to meet princes Alexa of Therondia." Changbin's father said as Changbin bowed and took Alexa's hand to kiss it. "I'm honoured to meet you, princess." He said as she giggled. "Mother was right about you. You're a true gentleman." Alexa said as Changbin smiled, already ignoring his servant.

* * *

Changbin noticed Minho wasn't himself anymore. "What's wrong, hyung?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed. "Nothing is wrong. It's just hard to believe you're getting married in a week." Minho said as Changbin smiled and nodded. "I'm so excited! Alexa is going to be the perfect queen." The younger said as the older nodded, helping the prince making his bed. "Hyung... You hate her." Changbin said as Minho sighed, shaking his head. "No... I just don't think it's a good idea to get married to her. You met her only a month ago." Minho said as Changbin glared at his servant. He just didn't understand why the older was so against the wedding. "But fine... You want to know why I don't want you to marry her?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded. "I'd appreciate an explanation." Changbin said as Minho sighed. He had to tell the younger about his feelings. "I-I'm in love with you..." The older said, taking the younger by surprise. "I need you to leave me alone for the rest of the week." Changbin said as Minho nodded, leaving the prince's room.

* * *

"Hyung... I'm about to get married." Changbin said as he held Minho's hand. "I know... Can't you escape the wedding?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled. "I could... Maybe I should talk to father." The younger said as the older sighed and nodded. It was the only way. "Wait here for me. I'll talk to him now." Changbin said as Minho nodded, though never let the prince go. "Don't make him take me away from you. Minho said as Changbin nodded and smiled, eventually leaving the room. He walked towards his father's room, knocking on his door.

"Son, is everything okay?" The king asked as the prince nodded. "I'm sorry father. I don't want to marry Alexa... Or marry any princess at all." Changbin said, taking his father by surprise. "You need a queen by your side to rule the kingdom." His father said as Changbin rolled his eyes. "After mum died, you were able to rule over the kingdom by yourself." Changbin said as his father sighed. "It's not the same, Changbin. I became king after I married your mother, otherwise I wouldn't have become king." The older said as the younger sighed. "Then I don't want to become king..." Changbin said as his father sighed, watching his son leave.

Changbin immediately went back towards his room where Minho was cleaning the room while waiting. "Hyung... You always clean out of the blue when you're worried." Changbin said as he closed the door, taking Minho's hand to make him sit on the bed. "I can't become king without queen. So I told him I don't want to be king at all." Changbin said as Minho got up from his seat again, to continue cleaning. "Changbin, you have to become king. You're the only son." Minho explained as Changbin rolled his eyes, locking the door as he didn't want anyone to come in. "I think you need to calm down and stop worrying, hyung." Changbin said, pinning the older against the desk.

"I'm just not making it easy for you. Without me, you would be marrying Alexa. You would become king." The older said as the younger rolled his eyes. "Without you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." The younger chuckled as the older smiled. "I suppose you can't marry me." Minho said, taking Changbin by surprise. Changbin let out a chuckle, confusing Minho. "Father won't let me marry you, hyung. Even if it's something I really want to, he wouldn't allow it." Changbin explained as Minho nodded, sighing considering there was no way they would get married. 

* * *

Changbin was in the king's room as his father needed to talk to him. Changbin knew it was important, though he hoped he wouldn't be forced in marriage. "I wanted to know why you don't want to marry a princess." Changbin's father asked as Changbin nodded, hoping his father wouldn't disown him. "I'm sorry... I don't want a woman by my side." Changbin explained as his father sighed. "I should have known." The king said, confusing his son. "I've seen the way you both looked at each other." The older said as the younger realized his father was talking about him and Minho. "I-I don't understand..."

"When I was around your mother, we always shared that exact same look." His father explained as Changbin smiled. "Do you love him?" The king asked as the prince nodded. "It took me a while to realize but... I really love him, dad." Changbin said as his father walked towards him. "Do you want to become king, Changbin?" His father asked as the prince nodded. "Then... You can become king without a queen by your side." Changbin smiled at what his father told him, realizing he didn't mind the idea of his only son to be gay. "But I'm afraid you can't change the law as king easily." "I don't have to marry him to love him." Changbin said as his father chuckled, pulling his son into a warm hug. "As long as you're happy. I promised to keep you happy when your mother passed away." His father said as Changbin smiled. His dad didn't mind having a gay son at all. "Now go tell him the good news." The king said as the prince smiled, leaving his father's room to go to his own.

"I'm not getting married, hyung." Changbin said, confusing Minho. "I can become king without queen, hyung. We don't have to hide our relationship either." The younger smiled as he embraced the older. "We should still hide it for the public, Changbin. They wouldn't want their future king have a relationship with his servant." Minho said as Changbin chuckled. "So... Are we in a relationship?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, resting his hand on the younger's cheek to pull him into a kiss. "I love you, hyung." "I love you more, Bin."


End file.
